1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driver agent device and a operation method thereof and, more specifically, to a driver agent device for supporting remote device driver development environment in an embedded system and an operation method thereof, in which a developer can process various services such as retrieving hardware information needed for device development, authenticating resources and applying a device driver to a target system, without expert knowledge on an embedded system in a Linux-operated embedded system.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Recently, an embedded system that had been used in a restricted field such as industry and military has widely used in medicals and consumer electronics. Therefore, much attention is paid to the rapid development of the embedded system by embedded system development industries to acquire a more market share.
A development process of the embedded system can be divided into a hardware development process and a software development process. The device driver development, which may be positioned between these two development processes, is widely known as a time-consuming process as a bottleneck point of the embedded system development process.
In particular, the device driver development environment for the embedded system having inevitably complicated remote development causes much more difficulty in the device driver development. In addition, there are various and unique functions of the embedded systems for each individual embedded system compared with a general computer system so that the used devices are also diversified and unique. Therefore, the costs spent for developing device drivers for these devices are inevitably high.
In addition, conventional technologies for supporting the device driver development have focused on the Window-based device driver development for a desktop system. In the conventional technologies, simple hardware authentication processing, device driver installation, and test processing are provided to support the development of the device driver operating in a given operating system in a negative development environment where a host system and a target system are not separated.
FIG. 1 is a schematic block diagram illustrating a device driver development environment using a device driver development support program according to the prior art.
As shown in FIG. 1, in the prior art, a device driver development support program 3 supporting a device driver development environment or a development tool 1 is provided to develop a device driver that operates in an operating system of a non-embedded system, where a host system and a target system are not separated, i.e., a development system 4.
However, the prior art arranged as described above has problems in that it requires version-dependent processing that depends on various kernel versions, and it is impossible to be used in the development of the device driver for a Linux embedded system in which a remote development environment is inevitable.